Reboot
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Ikatan persahabatan adalah ikatan yang paling kuat. Melewati jalan terjal, rintangan menghadang, ikatan ini takkan tergoyahkan. Percayalah ... Main cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, & Donghae, slight Ryeowook ... GS, more about friendship than love ... Don't like don't read ... Not my story, I'm just the beta reader, guys!


**Title : Reboot**

**Genre : Friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with 2.675 words**

**Author : Choittiban**

**Beta Reader : Leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, and Ryeowook of Super Junior**

**Warning : GS for Uke ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story is Choittiban's own**

**Credit : choittiban / .com**

##########

**Author's Note : terinspirasi dari video klip "Vocaloid" asal jepang. Judul lagunya ReBoot. Tuh lagu dan video sukses bikin gue nangis huhu T.T**

**Background Song : Vocaloid_ReBoot**

##########

'_Darkness fills this deserted room_

_Then a wizard came with his costume_

_But all he said was "goodbye" then he left the room_

_All of the seasons froze that day_

_And the days piled up and would not go away_

_I still can remember it today'_

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi merah kejinggaan. Menandakan sebentar lagi hari akan berganti malam dan akan segera terjadi pergantian hari. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat niat kedua bocah yang tengah bermain di padang rerumputan tersebut untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Bocah yang pertama berwajah putih pucat dengan rambut keriting ikal kecoklatan dan mata hazel yang menawan. Pipinya tirus. Sedikit _chubby_. Tubuhnya jangkung untuk ukuran bocah. Sangat tampan. Bocah yang satu lagi bertubuh lebih pendek dari bocah sebelumnya. Tubuhnya lebih berisi, kulitnya putih tapi tidak sepucat bocah sebelumnya. Mata _foxy_ coklatnya yang mengkilat, pipinya _chubby_ dan bibirnya berbentuk _plump_. Lucu. Gadis kecil itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Rambut ikalnya yang pendek dibiarkan menutupi lehernya. Ah! jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang semakin mempermanis penampilan gadis kecil itu. Kedua bocah itu masih asyik bercanda dan bermain bersama. Namun ada yang kurang …

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar deru langkah kaki yang tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu lebar menghampiri mereka. Dengan langkah kecilnya, bocah itu berlari ke arah kedua bocah yang tidak jauh darinya sambil meneriaki nama mereka berdua.

"Kyunnieee~~ Minnieee~~~," teriaknya girang.

Empunya nama yang terpanggil itu otomatis menolehkan kepala mereka dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Terlukis senyum indah di kedua wajah mereka saat bocah itu akhirnya berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Ahh Fishy, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya bocah ikal yang bernama Kyunnie, alias Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau tahu aku hampir bosan menunggumu, tahu!" protes gadis kecil bernama Minnie, alias Lee Sungmin, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Selama itukah aku? Padahal aku kan sudah berlari. Jaa ... ini untuk kalian," ucap bocah yang dijuluki Fishy oleh Kyuhyun tadi, alias Lee Donghae. Donghae pun menyerahkan dua kotak kecil. Ia berikan kotak berwarna biru untuk Kyuhyun, dan kotak berwarna pink untuk Sungmin.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak curiga dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk segera membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Keduanya mendapatkan gantungan berbentuk bintang kecil. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'ige mwoya?'. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan gantungan miliknya juga yang sama sekali tidak berbeda wujudnya dari yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga pun sepakat untuk menjadikan 'hadiah' dari Donghae sebagai 'The Stars of Friendship'. Tanda kalau mereka sudah bersahabat selama 5 tahun lamanya. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari sejak umur mereka baru menginjak usia 5 tahun. Bisa ditebak bukan umur mereka sekarang berapa?

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae serempak mengangkat 'Stars of Fiendship' mereka ke atas langit yang mulai gelap sambil berdoa agar persahabatan mereka akan bertahan selamanya. Dan terlihat begitu bercahayanya bintang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

_The colors, you adored_

_I bought the flowers you can't ignore_

_By little, by little_

_The bonds we had are getting brutal_

.

.

_~ 3 days later ~_

.

Sudut jalan kota Seoul pagi ini masih belum terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan kendaraan umum dan pribadi yang lewat, tetapi tidak terlalu banyak. Sedikit gerimis. Tapi sama sekali tidak melenyapkan kehangatan ketiga sahabat karib yang memakai SATU payung untuk bertiga. Untung saja payung yang dibawa Sungmin cukup besar untuk mereka bertiga. Tawa dan canda tak pernah absen dari mereka bertiga. Sampai orang-orang yang melewati mereka terkadang gemas melihatnya. Mereka terus menikmati acara 'berpayungan bertiga' mereka tanpa mengeluh jika salah satu dari mereka sedikit terkena tetesan hujan atau menginjak genangan air.

Gerimis pun mereda. Sungmin pun merendahkan payungnya untuk melihat ke langit. Dan benar. Gerimis sudah reda. Munculah tiga senyuman manis dari mereka bertiga. Persahabatan mereka begitu indah. Bahkan dalam segala kondisi apapun. Gerimis. Terik. Panas. Dingin. Musim Panas. Salju. Sama sekali tidak memudarkan senyuman dari tiga bersahabat itu. Begitu indahnya persahabatan itu.

Pagi pun berganti siang. Setelah pulang dari sekolah. Ketiga sahabat itu pun pulang sambil menikmati _ice cream_ yang dibelikan Donghae. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak menolak tawaran _ice cream_ yang dibelikan Donghae. Mumpung gratis kan? *Masih syukur dibeliin. Siang hari kan panas tuh. lumayan dong makan Ice Cream Gratis(?)*

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kelelahan sejak tadi pagi pun bercerita hal-hal lucu yang membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa renyah. Ya walaupun Donghae tidak terlalu memahami apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan. Tetapi dia hanya tertawa karena suara tawa sahabat yang satunya itu begitu unik. Sangat lucu dan imut. Mau tidak mau donghae tertawa karena suara tawa Sungmin yang aneh itu. Saat lelucon Kyuhyun mulai keterlaluan konyol. Sungmin secara tidak sengaja memukul bahu Kyuhyun dan menyebabkan _ice cream_ yang dipegang Kyuhyun pun jatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun lalu berhenti bercerita dan menatap _ice cream_ coklatnya yang telah berciuman dengan tanah yang kotor itu. Suasana pun seketika menjadi canggung.

"Eung ... Kyunnie?" panggil Sungmin ragu. Ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekilas. Lalu Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin tajam. Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mendorong Sungmin hingga _ice cream_ stroberi Sungmin ikut terjatuh. Sungmin yang tidak terima pun balas mendorong Kyuhyun. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadilah KyuMin memulai aksi dorong-dorongan. Donghae yang bingung harus apa hanya bisa menatap perkelahian kedua sahabatnya. Saat Donghae mencoba untuk meleraikan mereka, gantungan Star Sungmin terlepas dari tasnya dan terpental lumayan jauh. Donghae pun tanpa melihat kanan kiri langsung menghampiri gantungan itu dan berniat memungutnya.

TIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Sebuah truk yang melaju cepat itu tidak sempat mengerem dan …

"DONGHAEEE !" teriak Kyuhyun.

.

.

'_Now this is, getting bad_

_We both cannot be comrades_

_We never think about the things_

_It's too late we can't do anything_

_We have lost everything'_

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Dengan pakaian serba hitam. Mereka bertumpu dengan lutut mereka di depan pemakaman Donghae. Sesekali salah satu dari mereka menatap bingkai foto yang berisikan foto sahabat mereka itu tersenyum sangat manis. Mereka berdua menunduk dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang satu menyesali perbuatannya yang menyebabkan hal ini. Dan yang satunya menangis. Ia tidak rela sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu kini sudah pergi. Selamanya…

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU !" jeritnya tak terima.

"A-apa maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya telah sembab dan pipinya telah basah dengan air matanya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya semakin pucat. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?' batinnya.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MENDORONGKU INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI, MING !" jawabnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun sudah sulit bernafas. Apalagi berbicara.

Dan teriakan itu membuat Sungmin yang mati-matian menahan air matanya kini dan menunduk menangis dalam diam. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak padanya dan sedikit membentak seperti itu. TIDAK PERNAH! Tentu saja Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari pemakaman itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang tangisnya telah pecah itu. Sungmin memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menangis disana.

_Disisi lain (arwah) Donghae yang memperhatikan KyuMin yang bertengkar itu hanya bisa diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Dalam pikirannya ia berkata, 'Tolong jangan seperti ini. Jangan paksa aku melihat kalian menjauh seperti ini. Tolonglah berbaikan kembali! Seperti dulu lagi. Aku percaya kalian bisa melakukannya tanpa aku! Aku mohon, relakan aku pergi. Jangan jebak aku di mimpi buruk ini! Jebal!'_

.

.

'_So right now_

_As I'm standing on this uncolored stage_

_Watching the electronic dream play_

_Praying again that we can be together someday_

_Once again_

_I'll change the dye of this dimension_

_Hoping that new things will come_

_Then I will cry out all of my pain'_

.

.

_~ 2 days later ~_

.

Sungmin keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hujan. Dan dirinya tidak membawa payung. Lalu ia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang sedang membawa payung tapi ia berjalan dengan temannya yang lain, Kim Ryeowook. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sungmin, Ryeowook yang akrab dipanggil Wookie menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum manis. Bermaksud menawarinya payung. Tetapi Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan 'Mau apa kau? Pergi!'

"_Kajja_, Wookie. Hujannya sudah sangat deras," ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Wookie dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri sambil menunduk. Air mata itu mengalir lagi dari mata _foxy_-nya. Secepat kilat Sungmin berlari menelusuri hujan yang deras. Tanpa payung. Tanpa canda. Tanpa tawa. Tanpa _ice cream_. Tanpa kehangatan. Tanpa sahabatnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun. Tanpa Donghae. SENDIRI.

_Donghae lagi-lagi memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin mirip kedua kutub U magnet yang digabungkan. Bertolakan. Menghindar. "Jebal kembalilah seperti dulu, Kyuhyunniee~ Sungminniee~'_

.

.

'_The normal routines I do everyday_

_Keeps on blocking out the escape way_

_So now everything here and there is not the same_

_These empty days are too lonely_

_Leaving my useless, blank mind blackening_

_That is all I am feeling'_

.

.

_~ 9 years later ~_

.

"_Meong." Kucing hitam itu mendekati Donghae yang berusia 10 tahun itu. Donghae menatap kosong ke depan. Memikirkan masalah kedua sahabatnya itu. Kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang benar-benar tidak pernah saling bertemu kembali. Tidak pernah ia melihat kedua sahabatnya bercanda lagi, satu payung lagi, memakan ice cream bersama lagi. Benar-benar dua kutub magnet U yang egois. Donghae sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Selagi masalahnya belum selesai. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang disana._

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki panjangnya. Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Donghae. Gadis itu kini tumbuh menjadi semakin cantik. Rambut coklat ikalnya kini memanjang. Dulunya hanya menutup lehernya. sekarang seluruh punggung indahnya. Dan ada sedikit warna biru di rambut itu. (Bayangin aja rambut ming pas jadi HYUNA). Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat pas di tubuhnya. Kemeja berwarna putih yang membentuk tubuh indahnya. Celana panjang ketat pink susu yang dikenakannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan kaki jenjangnya. Dan wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak berubah seperti yang ada di ingatan Donghae. Mata _foxy_-nya masih sama. Pipi _chubby_ itu kini sedikit tirus dan pipi itu memiliki _blush pink_ alami. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa noda. Bibir _plump_ indahnya. Bahkan gigi kelincinya masih sama seperti yang Donghae ingat. _'Minnie~'_

Sungmin kini tengah masuk di semester awal kuliahnya di Universitas ternama di Seoul, Kyunghee University. Sungmin melihat papan pengumuman. Di antara nama-nama mahasiswa pilihan tersebut, terpampang jelas nama 'Lee Sungmin' di papan itu. Yap. Sungmin yang Donghae kenal dulu sekarang sudah menginjak usia 19 tahun. Dan kini tengah memasuki masa kuliahnya. Tetapi Donghae sama sekali tidak menemukan perubahan yang mencolok dari Sungmin. Dia masih Sungmin yang lama. Hanya saja lebih cantik, lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa.

.

.

'_Once the truth revealed itself_

_My high expectations soon fell_

_Behind our proud outsides, we still feel misery inside_

_Even if_

_It's too late and we cannot do anything_

_There is hope in this story_

_But what will the very next page be…?'_

.

.

Sungmin dengan semangat menuju ke kelasnya. Donghae sejak lama dirinya meninggal pun terus membuntuti Sungmin. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. Hatinya berdebar. Ia tidak sabar untuk memulai petualangannya di universitas impiannya ini. Melupakan masa lalunya yang penuh suka dan duka yang amat dalam dan mencoba memulai kehidupan yang baru. Sama sekali tidak ada di batinnya kedua sahabat lamanya dan persahabatan mereka yang sudah lama hancur.

Jujur saja. Sungmin menjalani masa-masa itu dengan sulit. Kyuhyun terus menghindarinya. Sungmin sering menangis dulu. Sering mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus menjadi penyebab kepergian Donghae dan persahabatan mereka hancur. Akhirnya Sungmin menutupi luka tersebut dengan mencoba untuk menghindari Kyuhyun juga. Walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin sudah lama menaruh hatinya kepada Kyuhyun. Ya. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat, adik, dan lebih. Lalu setelah lulus SD, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berpisah. Berbeda SMP. Berbeda SMA .

Setelah mengambil nafas kembali, Sungmin membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan sosok yang ada di dalam sana. Dirinya bertubuh jangkung. Tinggi dan kurus. Tetapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kegagahannya. Rambut keriting ikalnya tidak pernah berubah. Hidung mancungnya. Pipi tirusnya. Kulit pucatnya. Sama sekali tidak berkurang wajah tampan namja yang ia rindukan itu. Rindu? TENTU SAJA! Siapa yang tidak rindu dengan sahabat sendiri? Sebenci apapun kita kepada sahabat kita. Sekeras apapun otak dan hati kita menghasut kita untuk membencinya. Tetapi _deep inside your little heart_. Rindu itu masih ada.

Mata hazel berkacamata itu bertemu dengan mata _foxy _Sungmin.

'Kyunnie~~'

'Minnie~~'

Batin mereka berdua.

Sungmin bukannya memasuki kelasnya, malah memilih untuk berlari keluar. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup membuat Kyuhyun membencinya lagi. Ia tidak sanggup mengingat kenyaataan bahwa dialah penyebab semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi.

GREP

Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin erat. Dengan gugupnya ia menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang dulunya selalu menatap Sungmin sinis dan dingin, kini Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut dengan wajah bersalahnya. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas air mata kyuhyun membendung disana. Melihat adegan itu Donghae hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan kedua sahabat tercintanya itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Dan Donghae menjadi saksi kalau 'Stars of Friendship' itu masih ada.

"Minnie ... a ... aku minta maaf," ucap Kyuhyun parau. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Sungmin menunduk. Air matanya juga mengalir. Sungmin sudah bosan menunduk. Ia pun berani mempertemukan kedua mata sembab mereka. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyunnie … ini salahku … aku ... hikss ... aku ... hikss ..." Sungmin tidak sanggup berkata lagi. Dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun pun tidak segan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

_Donghae yang sejak tadi mempertahankan posisinya – memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun – kini tengah menangis. Tepatnya dengan ekspresi yang datar. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari matanya._

Mereka berdua pun terperosot ke bawah. Terduduk. Sungmin menangis semakin jadi di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membiarkan sahabat tercintanya menangis di pelukan. Membasahi baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Kyuhyun sendiri juga sangat merindukan Sungmin. Ia juga merasa bersalah atas keegoisannya itu. Bukan Sungmin yang salah. Justru ialah yang merasa paling bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap mereka berdua.

.

.

'_So right now_

_As I'm standing on this uncolored stage_

_Watching the electronic dream play_

_Praying again that we can be together someday'_

.

.

Kini mereka kembali di padang rerumputan tempat biasa mereka bermain saat mereka masih kecil. Dimana mereka menetapkan 'Stars of Friendship' sebagai lambang persahabatan mereka. Dimana mereka berharap persahabatan mereka akan bersama selamanya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap langit alam penuh bintang-bintang nan indah itu. Kedua jari mereka bertautan. Mata mereka tidak terlepas dari pemandangan indah di langit sana. Dimana cahaya bintang yang berkelap kelip indah itu berjejer di langit. Memamerkan cahayanya masing-masing. Membuat mereka yang ada dibawah sana ingin mengklaim cahaya-cahaya indah itu. Tetapi hanya satu bintang terang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa menurutmu itu Donghae?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang yang paling indah bagi matanya itu.

"_Maybe_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang yang paling terang itu.

"Sungmin ... bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Aku ingin persahabatan kita ini selamanya, Ming. Donghae juga pasti akan senang kalau kita bersama selamanya."

"Eung? Ehmm ... baiklah. Demi donghae. Dan persahabatan kita."

"_Jinjayo_?"

"_Nee_ Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin. sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Kyu," ucap Sungmin lembut.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Min."

Kini tawa dan canda tumbuh lagi di antara mereka. Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang pernah dilakukan Donghae dulu. Untuk mengenangnya. Sungmin tentu saja akan tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Sama seperti dulu. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas 'hadiah' pemberian Donghae. Bintang kecil itu sekarang telah bergantung manis di telinga kiri Sungmin. Sebagai anting. Begitu juga Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun memakai bintang kecil itu di lehernya. Sebagai kalung.

_Kini masalah Donghae sudah selesai. Dia sudah bisa hidup tenang disana. Cahaya pun menerangi Donghae untuk menarik dirinya sepenuhnya dari bumi. Donghae yakin mereka berdua bisa seperti dulu. Sekarang setelah dirinya melihat KyuMin bersahabat lagi. Bahkan lebih. Dia sudah melihat canda dan tawa mereka lagi. Dia bahkan melihat Kyuhyun yang membicarakannya. "Gomawo," ucap Donghae sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang._

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun spontan melihat ke belakang. Tanpa ada siapapun disana. Tapi selalu ada seseorang di hati mereka. Dan nama itu akan terukir di hati mereka selamanya. Kini bintang kecil itu tidak lagi melambangkan persahabatan mereka selama 5 tahun itu. Melainkan Donghae. Cahaya yang terang. Yang akan selalu menenangkan hati kedua insan egois itu. Dan cahaya bintang itu sekarang akan selalu ada di hati kedua sahabat itu.

.

.

'_Once again_

_I'll change the dye of this dimension_

_Hoping that new things will come_

_Then I will cry out all of my pain'_

.

.

**END**

**From the Beta Reader Side ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Kali ini, saya tidak mempublish ff saya sendiri. Ini adalah buatan Choittiban, couple saya tercinta, dimana ff ini merupakan ff miliknya yang pertama kali dipublish di tumblr. Karena dia sendiri belum punya akun ffn, jadilah saya publish di akun saya. Tapi ini bukan plagiat lho. Saya sudah mengantongi izin dari yang empunya agar bisa dipublikasi ke khalayak ramai, supaya bisa dinnikmati bersama-sama. *halah, apa ini*

Please give her support for this story, and I'll be very thankful for those who read and give review here ^_^


End file.
